Stars
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H Have I written enough of these yet? Probably not. It's another songfic. It's after Immigration song, no real spoilers. They are still broken up though. You'll have to read if you want to find out more. :) R


Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show OR any of the characters :( Wish I did though. I also don't own "Unwell- MatchBox20" that would be a great present though. :) I do own the plot and the story line.

Author's Notes: I am in LOVE with this song. So OF COURSE I had to write a song fic for it :) yes I'm crazy, but that is why you all love me… Kinda lol. ANYWAY… It's a Jackie/Hyde. It is ALL for Jackie/Hyde. I barely mentioned anyone else. Other then Eric… I decided it's my story so Eric is going to be a man! So if you want to yell at me for Eric's little personality switch then go ahead. No that u'll be a meanie though. Lol. Just nodd. Ok well I hope you enjoy and R&r… um I have a series ((kinda)) going so I'll update that soon enough. But I hope you all like this. I know I liked it…. I'm the author but that's beside the point…. I'll stop talking. Read and review. ENJOY!

*All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something*  


Hyde sat in his chair, his head leaning back so that he was staring at the ceiling. The basement was rather very quiet. An unusual incident these days. But then again with Eric and Donna apartment happy, Kelso becoming more retard trying to get Jackie's attention, and Fez's withdrawal of candy, things were bound to get quiet.

He was in a crappy mood. Jackie was ignoring both him and Kelso after their little "fall out." How was he suppose know that red dye didn't come out of a white shirt? Of course it didn't help that Kelso, trying to compete would ruin Jackie's other white shirt. It wasn't a good day.

He was just trying to win her back. Was that so bad? Jackie had been softer with him, but still harsh. Kelso got an all out beating though. But what was Hyde trying to prove. If Jackie loved him then she would come running into the basement and into his arms. But Hyde realized that Jackie had a lot of pride. And she wouldn't do anything that would, in the long run, damage her pride.

But Hyde had pride too. But he had lost it when he slept with some woman, who wasn't worth losing Jackie.

  
*Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why*

Hyde continued to stare at the ceiling. He would often stare at the ceiling when he was stressed or hurt. Though no one knew that. No one except Jackie. 

Jackie always played with her left pinky finger when she was hurt or stressed out. It was her "thing." She would sit and look at you or into space and just twister her pinky finger lightly. Hyde secretly loved to watch her twist her little finger around. She would do it often. Lately he only saw her playing with her little pinky finger. 

Footsteps were heard coming down the stares. Hyde didn't bother to fix the position of his head or anything.

"Hey man." Eric said sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Foreman." Hyde said in his usual; tone. 

They sat for a few minutes letting the silence talk for it's self. Finally Eric closed his magazine and tossed it on the table.

"Hyde. Go talk to her!" Eric practically shouted. Hyde jumped slightly and stared at the skinny little man on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde said, knowing what Eric meant.

"Go. Talk. To. Jackie. She deserves A LOT more then what you and Kelso have been doing to her." Eric said. It was a rare occasions when he stood up for Jackie.

"What do you care?" Hyde said.

"I care about my friend. And how she's at Donna's not talking to anyone and hugging some sort of black rag!" Donna must have been telling Eric the business of the house. Hyde knew instantly the "black rag" was his shirt.

Hyde stared at Eric. "If she wanted me she would come down here herself." Hyde didn't believe it, and looking at Eric's face, he didn't either.

"That's bull. You know she likes it when you go to her. When you pay attention to her. She can't let her guard down and go to you. Because look at what she got when she went to you." Eric spat at Hyde. He was obviously pissed. 

"What's your deal? You've never cared this much about Jackie!" Hyde yelled back, standing up and glazing into Eric's eyes. But Eric didn't back down.

"Well since no one else cares for her I took it upon myself!" Eric said. "I'm tired of you and Kelso fighting. Neither of you deserve her. I'm tired of you moping around, and acting like you're fine with everything! Get over yourself. And go talk to her!" Eric said. His breath was heavy and he looked angry.

"Whatever." Hyde said and sat back down. Eric looked at him.

"You know I always thought you were the strongest out of all of us. I guess I was wrong. You're the weakest." Eric left, without a reply or another comment. Hyde looked towards the stairs and then back at the ceiling.  
  
*But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me*  


Hyde stood in front of the white door. It was long but wide. It was the scariest door he had ever seen. What the hell was he doing here? Bob, unaware of the break-up, allowed Hyde in, without a second thought to it. Hyde had made a slow trip up the stairs. He was nervous, he would admit that to himself. 

He went to knock on the door but then let his hand fall back to his side. He put his hands through his hair and then faced the door again. He then raised his hand again and formed a fist. He knocked on the door softly, waiting for a reply.

He heard a muffled "what?" He could tell the person had been crying. And he figured that person was Jackie.

"It's me." It was two little words that had so much impact.

There was silence. Hyde thought she had snack out the window. Until he heard a clicky noise and then the door opening about a half an inch. Hyde pushed the door open a little and saw Jackie sitting on the cot. She had her "I don't care" look upon her face, but her eyes were red and they contradicted her look.

"I… wanted to talk to you." Hyde said sitting on Donna's bed. Jackie turned to face Donna's bed.

"Talk." Jackie said, very Zen-ish. Hyde looked at her. He took off his sunglasses and looked at her for a second and then at the ceiling and then back at her.

"I'm sorry." Jackie stared at him and shrugged her shoulders suggesting he go on. "I did something stupid."

"Ste—Hyde," Jackie corrected herself quickly. Hyde's face fell more then it had been hearing his last name from her lips. "I've heard all of this before. It doesn't sound different."

"The first time I said it, I wanted to die for having to have to say it. Because I didn't think I could ever hurt you. And now I'm dead, because there's nothing I can do or say to take the pain away." Hyde said, sincerity screaming in his eyes.

Jackie began to play with her pinky. She looked down and watched as she twisted and pulled her finger. Hyde decided she was thinking over his words.

"Hyde, Steven, I don't know what to call you anymore," Jackie let out a short little laugh, trying to break the tension that was beginning to spill over the room. 

"Steven." Hyde said staring at her. He saw Jackie's smile widen a bit, even though her head was down.

"I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. But, sorry isn't going to cut it." Jackie looked up, still playing with her pinky. Bending it back and forth. 

"I love you." Hyde said softly, looking into her eyes. Jackie looked at him and shook her head and looked at her pinky again.

  
*I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind*

Hyde walked into the basement. Donna and Eric stopped talking the second they saw Hyde. 

"Talking about me?" Hyde said going towards his chair.

"No, we were whispering about you." Eric said, looking at his friend with cold eyes.

"Eric…" Donna started. 

"No, He deserves it." 

"Eric, no he doesn't."

"Yes he does! I'm so tired of this!" Donna tried to shut him up but was stopped when Hyde stood up. 

"Fine I deserve this! Whatever! I lost the best thing in my life and I deserve to be punished. I tried to talk to her! And you know what? We got no where. I said I loved her. She put her head down. She said she didn't know what she felt anymore. And then asked if we could talk later. I screwed up. I get it! But for someone who is against her, you sure say a lot of things!" Hyde walked into his room slamming the door. 

"Eric!" Donna said smacking his arm. "What has gotten into you. You're defending Jackie, which is fine. But you're freaking out on every little thing. You flipped out on Laurie and your mom. And now you're flipping on Hyde? What's going on?" 

"I just woke up in a bad mood. I don't know. I just… I don't know. I guess I got tired of Kelso and Hyde. I got tired of this little fiasco with Jackie. And Laurie deserved being called a slut." Eric said sitting down. Donna smiled and kissed his forehead. And began walking to Hyde's room.

"Want to talk about it?" Donna said going into the room. Hyde laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

"No." Hyde said, in a no-mood voice.

"Hyde. She loves you. I know she does. But she's also hurt."

"She's calling me Hyde." Donna cringed a bit, knowing that was a bad sign.

"Still, Hyde, she does love you. And to hurt you she's taking away the things she thinks you shouldn't get anymore. Like calling you Steven, no one calls you Steven like she does, so she took it away. I'll talk to her." Donna said.

"Don't bother." Hyde said turning over. "Leave." Donna looked at him and nodded her head.

"Sure." She said walking out of the room. Looking back one more time before closing the door.  
  
*I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away*

"Steven." Jackie said shaking him gently. Hyde opened one of his eyes.

"Jacks?" Hyde mumbled. 

"Hi." Jackie said softly, sitting on the edge of his twin bed.

"What's wrong?" Hyde said, leaning up on his elbow.

"I just, wanted to see you." Jackie smiled. Hyde looked happy.

"I wanted to see you too."

"Have room for one more?" Jackie said. Hyde moved over a little bit and allowed Jackie to come into the bed with him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hyde said closing his eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but the feelings are not mutual." Hyde's eyes opened up and looked up at Eric who was standing over him with a weird look.

"Foreman! Where's Jackie?" Hyde said jumping up, and searching his tiny bed.

"She fell under the bed?" Eric said, confused.

"Foreman!" 

"Hyde, man, you've been in here for about a half hour, I could hear you talking all the way from the couch." Eric became softer. "You were calling Jackie's name." 

"Shut up." Hyde said getting up.

"You were! All I heard was Jackie's name." Eric said.

"Why is she effecting me? If I can't even effect her." Hyde said sitting on his bed.

"Hyde, open your eyes, you've effected her harder then anyone. She's calling you Hyde, she's crying, she's having nightmares. You effected her more then she'll _ever_ effect you." Eric said. Hyde looked at him

"Why are you suddenly for Jackie? You hate her."

"Hyde, I woke up in a bad mood. I see how this is effecting Jackie and how it's effecting you. I don't expect her to do anything. But you can." Eric began to walk out. "Dinner in thirty."

Hyde watched as he left and then let his head go back so he could stare at the ceiling.  
  
*But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be*

Hyde saw Jackie sitting on the old swing in the park. He went up and sat next to her on the other swing. Jackie looked over at him and then back at the ground.

"How did you know I was here?" Jackie mumbled. Hyde looked over at her and then began to swing slightly.

"I barged into Donna's room. Somewhere along the screaming of how I was rude she said you were here." Jackie nodded.

"I like coming here at night. If I swing high enough, it's like I could touch the sky."

"Have you ever reached them?" Hyde said looking at the dark sky with diamond tears hanging in it.

"I have, every time you kissed me." Jackie said softly. Hyde nodded while swinging.

"I dare you to a swinging contest." Jackie looked at him,

"What?" Jackie said, confused.

"I bet I can swing higher then you." Hyde said building up his height. Jackie looked at him and then began kicking her feet.

Soon they were both building momentum, and swinging higher. While Jackie was going up, Hyde was coming down and vise-versa. Jackie smiled and just stared at the Sky. Hyde was watching Jackie.

"I'm crazy." Hyde said, turning to look at the sky.

"What?" Jackie said, her turn to look at him.

"I'm crazy." Hyde said not looking at her. Jackie looked at him and then at the sky, but shifted her eyes to look at him. 

"Ok?"

"I've been going out of my mind. I'm crazy, I'm scared, I'm happy,. I'm miserable, and you're the one making me feel all these things. You're the reason I believe in reaching for the stars again." Hyde said, staring at the sky and just swinging. 

Jackie slowed down and came to a stop from her swing. She just stared as Hyde continued to swing.

"You could have always reached and touched the stars." Jackie said as he swung.

"Yeah, but you were there to remind me." Hyde still swung. 

"Steven." Jackie said softly, looking at the ground and then back at him. She began to play with her pinky once again.

"I'm serious. I've been going out of my mind. And I couldn't figure out why. Until Eric decided to step in. I never realized how much you meant to me. I never noticed how close the stars were when you were near, until you weren't there anymore. Most of all, I didn't notice how much I loved you."

"Steven Hyde." Jackie said, looking at him, her smile meant the world to him at the very moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hyde slowed down and looked at her. He got up and bent over her and kissed her gently. When the kiss ended Jackie looked at him.

"It's not going to be this simple. We still need to talk this out completely. It's going to take time." Jackie said looking at him. Hyde smiled and kissed her again, this time deeper with more passion.

"I have all the time in the world." Hyde then stood behind her put his arms on her back. "But for right now, how do you feel about touching the sky?" 

Jackie turned around and kissed him. "Only if you promise me the stars."

"And so much more." Hyde smiled. Jackie laughed a little and turned to look at the sky. Hyde began to push her. She laughed a little as they talked about things that meant absolutely nothing, and everything.

And as they babbled and laughed, and talked, a shooting star crossed the sky, filled with diamond tears

*I'm just a little unwell*  
  
  



End file.
